A Noble But Dangerous Habit
by Casa Circe
Summary: "How could you risk your life like that? What were you thinking?" Étoile asked impatiently. "That your life was in danger and I needed to do something," the prince responded calmly. [Arslan x Étoile]


A Noble But Dangerous Habit

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 **Note:** _So this is my first fic for this fandom and this ship! The last episode gave me so many feels about these two and I really hope we see more of them interacting in the next season. In the meantime, there aren't nearly enough stories about them so I thought I'd contribute._

 _This is a fairly standard set-up where he jumps in to save her and she deals with knowing that he would risk that much for her. It's mostly from Étoile's POV and I loved exploring her emotions._

 _This is just a one-shot but I have a few other story ideas so this will not be my last attempt at Arslan Senki fanfiction._

 _Anyway, hope you like this. Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Étoile was furious with him.

She couldn't believe anyone could act so recklessly, especially not the crown prince of Pars. And what irked her even more was that it had been for her sake.

Everything had happened so quickly. The camp had been subjected to a vicious, surprise attack but while the prince's soldiers easily dealt with the bandits, some managed to break through. The target, they realized later, was not the prince but the Lusitanian refugees. And naturally, Étoile stepped in to defend her people. And just as she was fighting off a couple of bandits, she heard arrows being loosed. Then, before she could avoid the arrows, Arslan himself pushed her out of the way, getting shot in the process.

The golden-haired soldier had stared at him incredulously even as his closest companions rushed to his side. Étoile wasn't sure if the wound was fatal but she had noticed a lot of blood and she was remained speechless as the prince was taken away to have his injury tended to.

She could not understand why he would do such a thing, put himself in harm's way to save her. It puzzled and then frustrated her. He had already spared her life once and she did not enjoy being indebted to him. But it felt more than that.

Étoile and a number of other Lusitanians had been traveling with Prince Arslan's company for several months now and they were on their way to take back Ecbatana. The journey had proved more interesting than she expected and she learned more and more about the boy she had only thought of as a 'pampered noble' before she learned his true identity.

She saw how much his soldiers and closest companions respected and admired him because he possessed many noble qualities. Reluctantly, she began to understand their loyalty to this young prince and though she would never admit it, she began to appreciate his qualities as well. He continued to be friendly with her though she stubbornly reminded him to act more like the haughty prince she expected him to be. But his kind attentions were not as displeasing to her as she would have them appear.

And now, she paced outside the tent were he was currently being tended to, impatiently waiting to be granted an audience with him so that she could speak her mind. She could hardly disguise her concern for the prince's welfare.

The members of Arslan's retinue had grown accustomed to the gruff but well-meaning soldier's presence and some of them had even formed a tentative friendship with her. Daryun, Narsus, Farangis and the others were well aware of what their beloved prince had done that day, or rather, for whom he had intervened.

At length, Narsus, Daryun, and the others stepped out of the tent and judging by the relieved expressions on their faces, Étoile knew that the prince was not mortally wounded. She exchanged an expectant glance at Farangis who understood immediately and nodded for her to enter the tent. The others knew enough to give the soldier and the prince some privacy.

Étoile entered the tent cautiously and stared at the lying figure of Prince Arslan of Pars. His chest was bandaged and he looked paler than usual but otherwise, he seemed as cheerful as ever. Étoile breathed a sigh of relief before approaching him furiously.

"How could you have been so foolish?" she blurted out, sharper than she had initially intended.

"It's good to see you too," Arslan replied, smiling at her weakly, that exasperating smile.

"How could you risk your life like that? What were you thinking?" Étoile asked impatiently.

She was aware that she was berating the Crown Prince of Pars but somehow berating him came naturally to her.

"That your life was in danger and I needed to do something," the prince responded calmly.

Étoile blushed before continuing in a more subdued tone. "But I'm your enemy."

Arslan sighed. "I never saw you as such."

"Well, maybe you should," Étoile said softly, "You have a responsibility to your people, remember?"

"I have a responsibility to everyone here, including you," Arslan explained earnestly.

"Saving people is a noble but dangerous habit of yours," Étoile remarked.

"I suppose," Arslan agreed, "But mostly, I just want to protect the people who matter to me."

He stared at her seriously and Étoile's eyes widened at him. She looked away abruptly, unable to hold his gaze.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," she said after a pause, "I am keenly aware that I owe you my life."

Arslan shook his head but Étoile was having none of it.

"So I suppose now, I have a duty to you, Prince of Pars," Étoile declared, "But you really should be more careful."

"So everyone keeps telling me," Arslan said with a smile. But his expression changed quickly as he winced and clutched at his shoulder.

Étoile leaned over him in alarm and even she could not mask the look of deep concern on her face.

Arslan stared at her in wonder before reassuring her that he was all right.

"It still stings quite a bit," he explained, though it was clear that he was in more pain that he let on. Étoile said that she would call for the doctor but the prince insisted that he was all right.

"Please," Arslan said, "just stay here for a while longer."

Étoile reluctantly agreed but continued to look at him worriedly. Even though she knew that his was not a fatal injury, she could not help but imagine the worst. And along with this came the realization that she did not want to lose him.

"Don't you dare die because of me," she scolded him, almost on the verge of tears, "I will never forgive you."

Arslan stared at her, not having expected such a passionate outburst. Then he smiled and mustering some courage, he reached up and gently touched the side of her face. Étoile stiffened at the contact and blushed furiously but did not pull away.

"Well, we can't have that," the prince said softly.


End file.
